La guardaespaldas
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Rachel necesita que alguien la proteja de los bravucones de la escuela McKinley. Cuando logra que Quinn lo haga, no tiene idea que el precio a pagar puede llegar a ser tan... Placentero. #g!p #Faberry #one-shot Co-escrito con Ouroboros Life


Rachel Barbra Berry estaba más que harta: desde que entró a McKinley High School, a la tierna edad de doce años, no había sido más que el blanco de todos los acosos y las bromas de sus compañeros, que la habían reducido a menos que "_nada_" en la dura jerarquía que dominaba la escuela de Ohio.

Diariamente recibía de tres a cinco _slushies_ por parte del equipo de futbol americano, hockey o luchas; soportaba todas las burlas y los insultos que las animadoras le lanzaban por los corredores, entre clase y clase. Y lo peor de todo el asunto es que, tenía que tragarse todos esos abusos porque nadie, ni siquiera los profesores o el director del instituto educativo, hacían algo para ayudarla.

Así que un día, en el que estaba en el baño tratando de sacarse un _slushie_ de fresa del cabello, Rachel se dio cuenta de algo: ella era una diva en ascenso. Su gran voz, su presencia escénica y su preparación actoral eran claras pruebas de ello. Y cómo toda diva, ella debería tener su propio "_guardaespaldas_".

"_¿Finn? Hmmm… No_". El chico se había unido a todos esos abusadores cuando terminaron una larga relación, que había durado un año entero. "_¿Noah? Tampoco_". Seguramente, el joven moreno lo consideraría solo por el hecho de ayudar a su "_sexy judía_", pero terminaría por negarse, al darse cuenta que eso afectaría su imagen en la escuela. Realmente, después de esos dos chicos, no había nadie que contemplaría ayudarla...

La puerta del baño donde estaba Rachel se abrió, dejando ver a una joven pelirosa vestida totalmente de negro, con una perforación en la nariz y tanto delineador, que sus ojos olivados resaltaban más que toda ella en general. La chica apenas le prestó atención a Rachel y pasó directamente a usar uno de los sanitarios que había detrás de la pequeña morena.

"_¡Por supuesto: Lucy Quinn Fabray! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_"pensó diva en ascenso al momento en que la ojiverde cerró la puerta del cubículo en el que había entrado.

Rachel había escuchado por los pasillos de McKinley que la pelirosa era la "_badass_" de la escuela. Incluso que estaba muy por encima de Noah Puckerman y Santana López, en lo que respecta a ese puesto social. Nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella porque sabían que saldrían con, por lo menos, un hueso roto.

Rachel escucho que el agua de la taza corría y segundos después, la pelirosa salió del cubículo dirigiéndose a uno de los lavabos, un poco alejado del que estaba usando la morena, para lavarse las ni siquiera se atrevió a fingir que no le prestaba atención y soltó la toalla con la que se estaba limpiando el cabello.

R: **¿****Quinn?** – Susurró.La chica interpelada detuvo sus movimientos y giró lentamente su cabeza a la izquierda para mirar a Rachel con una ceja enarcada."_Oh, mierda. Voy a morir._" –** ¡****Ho-hola! Soy Rachel Barbra Berry.** – Dijo torpemente mientras extendía su mano derecha para que Quinn la tomara, pero ésta sólo siguió mirándola con cierto desconcierto en su rostro. Así que la morena bajó su mano y se la autoacarició, cómo si necesitara reconfortándola.

Q: **¿Por qué me estás hablando?** – Sacó un delineador de una pequeña bolsa de cosméticos que tenía y comenzó a agregar más sustancia negra al contorno de sus ojos.

R: **Ya sabes que soy la "**_**marginada**_**" de la escuela, además del blanco de todos los insultos y **_**slushies**_** de la mayoría de los estudiantes... Aunque no entiendo el porqué, si soy muy amigable y estoy dispuesta a introducir la grandeza cultural de la música en sus corazones.** – Quinn la miró por el reflejo del espejo con fastidio y Rachel decidió que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano. – **Quería... Quería pedirte que fueras algo así cómo mi "**_**guardaespaldas**_**". Porque... Bueno, eres la chica más temida de la escuela. Así que, si los demás me ven contigo, sería como si tuviera un "**_**escudo anti-abusadores**_**".** – Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Rachel permaneció parada junto al lavabo con su vista clavada en Quinn, quien se estaba aplicando labial.

Q: **Si aceptara ser tu "**_**guardaespaldas**_**" ****¿qué recibiría a cambio?** – Preguntó tranquilamente.

R: **Bueno... Mis padres me dieron una nueva tarjeta de crédito, así que podría pagarte por tus... "**_**Servicios**_**".** – Respondió algo animada al ver que Quinn estaba considerando el asunto. La pelirosa sonrió un poco ante las palabras de la morocha, guardó su maquillaje y se lavó las manos.

Q: **No voy a arriesgar mi estatus social por unos cuantos billetes, Berry. Quiero algo más.**

R: **También puedo hacer tus tareas.** – Agregó rápidamente, sin notar que la mirada de Quinn recorría su cuerpo descaradamente.

Q: **Para eso ya lo tengo a "**_**Jewfro**_**".** – Se acercó a la morena hasta que solo unos cuantos centímetros la separaban de ella. – **Te quiero a ti.** – El cuerpo de Rachel se estremeció en cuanto oyó eso. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lucy Quinn Fabray la quería a ella?

R: **¿Disculpa?** – Preguntó en un susurro. Se suponía que su voz tenía que salir con fuerza, pero tener a Quinn tan cerca, la hipnotizaba.

Q: **Te quiero a ti.** – Repitió sonriendo cruelmente cuando los ojos de Rachel destellaron de emoción. –**Cada vez que haga algo por ti, mi recompensa será tu cuerpo... Para hacer con el lo que me plazca.** – "_Oh, mierda._"

Rachel nunca había entendido porque, cualquier chica con la que Quinn hablaba, terminaba literalmente a sus pies. Pero ahora tenía la respuesta: a pesar de que la pelirosa parecía ser una persona dura, sabía cómo usar sus palabras, su tono de voz y su cuerpo para que ella se derritiera y accediera a hacerlo justamente ahí, en el baño de la escuela, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlas.

R: **Ni lo sueñes.** – Dijo recuperando un poco de su dignidad, mientras intentaba que sus bragas no se le cayeran solas. – **Para eso tienes a las otras.** – A Quinn no se le esfumó la sonrisa que tenía en su rosto, sino que se le hizo más grande.

Q: **Ninguna de las otras tiene unas piernas o un trasero cómo el tuyo, Rachel.** – Le susurró al oído para después alejarse unos pasos atrás y recuperar su tono de voz habitual. – **Pero, como quieras... Aunque si yo fuera tú, no me seguiría limpiando el cabello. Antes de entrar, vi que había algunas **_**cheerios**_** con **_**slushies**_** en mano, esperándote... Que tengas un buen día.** – El cerebro de la diva en ascenso trabajaba a mil por segundo, analizando todas las posibilidades de aceptar el precio que debería pagar, además de las ventajas y las desventajas del mismo.

R: **¡Espera!** – Dijo demasiado alto. Su voz retumbó en las paredes y Quinn detuvo su mano justamente antes de abrir la puerta del baño.

Q:**¿Si?** – La pelirosa se dio la vuelta revelando una gran sonrisa prepotente.

R: **No voy a tener sexo contigo.** – Las cejas de la rubia se levantaron. – **Pero puedo hacer... Otras cosas.** – Quinn se encogió ligeramente hombros. "_Bueno... Algo es algo ¿no?_"

* * *

Rachel estaba parada frente a su casillero, sacando algunos libros de éste y repitiendo la nueva canción de _Lady Gaga_ en su mente.

– _**¡**__**Berry!**_ – Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provino. Una _cheerio_ de segundo año estaba a su izquierda con un gran vaso relleno de un helado _slushie_ rosa en su mano. En cuanto la vio, Rachel se estremeció.

R: **¿Si?**

– _**Que sea la última vez que me dejas cómo una tonta en frente de toda la clase ¿entendiste?**_

R: **Yo sólo corregí tu dicción. No es mi culpa que no sepas pronunciar la palabra "**_**psicopatología**_**"****correcta...**– Justo cuando estaba por terminar la palabra, pudo ver cómo la animadora era cubierta por el mismo liquido que ella llevaba en su vaso.

Q: **¡****Oh, mierda! No te vi, Jessie. Lo siento.** – Le dijo con una preocupación muy falsa a la _cheerio_, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados para evitar mojárselos y la boca abierta de sorpresa. – **Déjame ayudarte.**– Inmediatamente roció a la porrista con otro _slushie_, ésta vez morado, que había tenido escondido detrás de su espalda.– **Listo: el morado combina con el rosa. Ahora no te verás tan ridícula.** – Dijo sonriendo. Pero después de haber dicho eso, se puso seria. – **Ahora lárgate.**– La _cheerio_ ni siquiera lo dudó y con el cuerpo tembloroso por el frío que sentía, se alejó lentamente para no resbalar con la bebida que goteaba desde su pelo y ropa, mientras todos en el pasillo la señalaban y se reían de ella.

R: _**Gracias**_**.** – Le gesticuló a Quinn, cuando la rubia pasó a su lado para seguir con su minutos después, la morena recibió un mensaje de su protectora: "_Aula 12._"

* * *

R: **¡****Hey!** – Dijo a modo de saludo, cerrando la puerta del aula , que estaba viendo un esqueleto falso de la clase de biología, se giró al reconocer la voz y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Q:**Hey...**

R: **Se supone que deberías estar en clase.** – Le dijo acercándose a la pelirosa, quien ya estaba apoyada en el escritorio principal del salón.

Q: **Es el único momento en el que tienes hora libre.** – Puntualizó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole así importancia al asunto.

Había algunas cosas que Rachel apreciaba de Quinn, desde que iniciaron aquel particular acuerdo:la ojiverde nunca había insistido en llevar las cosas más allá de lo que su protegida quería, nunca había sido grosera o vulgar cuando tenían aquellos encuentros y nunca le exigía uno de estos a Rachel, sino que esperaba hasta que la morena no estuviera estudiando, ensayando, en clase de danza o en el almuerzo, para pedir su "_paga_".

R: **Entonces... Supongo que deberíamos aprovechar ésta hora libre ¿no?** – Le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rachel coló su mano derecha por la parte baja de la camiseta negra de Quinn, para dibujar con la punta de sus dedos figuras imaginarias en el abdomen de ésta. Sobre todo, corazones. La morena siempre hacía esto en sus encuentros, ya que disfrutaba el tacto de los duros y marcados músculos abdominales de su protectora. Poco a poco, Rachel fue bajando su mano, siempre mirando a Quinn directamente a los ojos, hasta que sus dedos rozaron la bragueta del jean que llevaba puesto ese día la pelirosa y notó cómo ésta ya estaba más que lista para proseguir.

Con la ayuda de su mano izquierda, la diva desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre del pantalón, posando su palma directamente sobre los bóxers grises de la ex-rubia, quien gimió al sentir el contacto de la mano de Rachel y el calor que ésta emanaba. La ahora pelirosa movió un poco su cadera, ejecutando una pequeña estocada, para indicarle a la morocha que no necesitaba más juego previo.

R: **Está bien...** – Le murmuró sensualmente, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que su protectora intentó expresarle, ya que Quinn no hablaba mucho cuando se desarrollaban sus "_encuentros_".Bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, que cayeron hasta los tobillos de la ex-rubia, liberando así su impresionante erección.

La primera vez que Rachel vio el pene de Quinn, se quedó con la boca abierta. Literalmente hablando "_con la boca abierta_": el pene de _badass_ era muy grueso y largo, con una piel tan blanca y pálida que parecía casi trasparente, a excepción de la rosa cabeza. Algunas de las venas se sobresalían en el miembro y se podían ver cómo lo recorrían en toda su extensión, hasta desembocar en la base del mismo, la cual se unía directamente con los testículos, que eran bastante pesados, gracias al abundante semen que parecía producir la ojiverde a cantidades industriales. La piel que recubría los testículos era suave y placentera al tacto, tanto que algunas veces, Rachel no podía evitar perderse ahí, pasando bastante tiempo usando su boca o manos para recorrer ese exquisito sector del cuerpo de Quinn.

Ésta vez, la morena comenzó por delinear todas las venas resaltadas con sus dedos índices, para después tomar el miembro en su mano derecha. Le encantaba sentirlo palpitar contra su piel, mientras las cavidades esponjosas del mientras se llenaban más y más de sangre. Movió su puño una, dos, tres veces, para acelerar el proceso, haciendo que Quinn jadeara. Pero no de placer, sino de dolor.

R: **¡****Lo siento! Aún sigo olvidándolo...** – Le dijo llevando su palma diestra a la boca de la ex-rubia, quien escupió un poco de su saliva en ella. La morocha hizo lo mismo y luego, volvió a su tarea principal: masturbar a la joven. Aunque ahora, con algo de "_lubricante natural_" extendido por todo el miembro, Rachel disfrutaba escuchando los gemidos que lograba sacarle a su protectora, aun cuando sus movimientos fueras casi inexpertos y su ritmo, no el mejor del mundo.

Q: **Rachel...** – Masculló, aferrándose fuertemente con su manos al escritorio en el que estaba apoyada. La morena le sonrió de manera un tanto provocativa y comenzó a ponerse de rodillas frente a ella. – **¡Espera!**– Quinn se quitó el suéter verde que llevaba puesto ese día, quedándose sólo con la camiseta negra cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, y lo puso en el suelo, para que Rachel no se lastimara las rodillas.

R: **Gracias.** – Le dijo para luego depositar un gran y sonoroso beso en la rosada cabeza del miembro que tenía la lengua completamente salida de su cavidad oral, lamió toda la extensión del pene, desde la base del mismo hasta la punta, intentando cubrir con saliva todo lo que podía. Luego metió la cabeza en su boca, succionándola cómo si su vida dependiera de eso.

Q: **¡****Mierda!** – Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblarle de placer. – **No sabes cuánto amo tu boca...** – Rachel gimió de alegría ante el cumplido y el placer que le generaba ésta clase de encuentros que mantenía con su protectora. Metió más extensión del miembro de la pelirosa en su boca, chupando con fuerza y lamiendo toda la piel, que quedaba a su disposición, con su lengua. Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Quinn se enredaron en su cabello, no para sujetarla y forzarla a tragar más, sino para acariciarlo suavemente, cómo alentándola a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Rachel respiró profundamente por la nariz y se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, para ir tomando poco a poco los veintitrés centímetros de Quinn en su boca. Ella únicamente podía hacer eso gracias a que carena de manera completa del "_reflejo de la mordaza_", es decir, el reflejo a vomitar cuando el "_paladar blando_" de uno es tocado. La ex-rubia gimió con fuerza al sentir la cabeza de su miembro golpeando contra la parte posterior de la boca de la cantante. Y más fuerte aun gimió cuando un poco más de la mitad de su miembro descansaba en la garganta de su protegida. Los labios de Rachel estaban pegados a la base del pene de Quinn y tuvo que ladear un poco la cabeza a su izquierda, para no aplastar su nariz contra los abdóminales inferiores de la joven. Ambas esperaron un par de minutos, hasta que se acostumbraron a las sensaciones que experimentaban.

La diva en ascenso fue la primera en actuar, llegando su mano izquierda al glúteo derecho de la _badass_, para realizar un pequeño empuje y que el miembro penetrara más en su boca, si eso era posible. Quinn entendió enseguida lo que Rachel quería que hiciera y comenzó a realizar cortas, lentas y profundas embestidas contra el rostro de la morena. Algunos centímetros del miembro entraban y salían de la cavidad oral de Rachel, permitiéndole respirar cómodamente mientras realizaba su actividad favorita desde hace ya casi un mes. En cuanto empezó a utilizar los músculos de su garganta, apretándolos y relajándolos para aumentar el placer de Quinn, ésta se derritió totalmente, llegando al punto de ebullición en sólo unos quince minutos.

Q:**Me voy a correr...** – Anunció mientras embestía con un poco más de fuerza la boca de la llevó su mano derecha a los testículos de Quinn, mientras la izquierda seguía aferrada con fuerza al glúteo para marcar los movimientos pélvicos, con el fin de acariciarlos y jugar un poco con ellos antes de que la diversión terminara. Justo cuando los apretó suavemente, la ojiverde comenzó a correrse.– **¡Rachel!** – Gritó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sostenía fuertemente el pelo de la diva, aunque no le hacía daño: simplemente no quería abandonar la cálida y placentera boca todaví soltó el glúteo derecho de Quinn y alejó su rostro de la entrepierna de ésta, dejando sólo el rosado glande en su boca, para así poder saborear el espeso y rico semen de la rubia, ya que las primeras descargas del mismo se habían ejecutado en la parte más profunda de su garganta. Siguió succionando la punta del miembro, al mismo tiempo que masturbaba a Quinn con su mano derecha, para así sacarle todo el delicioso "_néctar blanco_" que pudiera. Cuando estuvo segura de que la pelirosa había terminado de eyacular, sacó la punta del semi-flácido miembro de su boca y se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano derecha.– **Eso fue asombroso.** – Comento la _badass_ casi sin aliento, aunque con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – **Como siempre...**

Rachel sintió arder sus mejillas ante estás palabras. Aunque después creyó tonta esa reacción involuntaria porque, bueno ¿se la acababa de chupar a Quinn y ahora se sonrojaba por un estúpido cumplido hacia sus "_habilidades orales_"?En cuanto se puso de pie, se acercó a su protectora para darle un lento y suave beso. Cogió su bolso, lleno de carpetas, libros y útiles, del suelo y salió del "Aula 12", no sin antes, dedicarle un pequeño guiño a la pelirosa, quien ya estaba subiendo los pantalones.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Rachel estaba por llegar tarde a clases. Y todo gracias a que la alarma de su celular, había decidido sonar veinte minutos después, y a su reloj biológico, que ese día se desconectó. A una velocidad impresionante,sacó todos los libros que necesitaba de su casillero, lo cerró con fuerza y comenzó a correr por los desiertos pasillos de la escuela, para así poder llegar, por lo menos, antes de que pasaran lista.

S: **Miren, chicas, lo que trajo el gato.** – Dijo apareciendo prácticamente de la nada frente a la diva morena, quien apenas pudo frenar su paso antes de chocarse contra la capitana de las _cheerios_.

R: **¡****Hola, Santana!** – La saludó muy nerviosa. – **Aunque aprecio el hecho de que me estés hablando, tengo mucha prisa, así que... ¿Me dejarías seguir, por favor?** – Le preguntó ya que la latina se movía a siguiendo al mismo tiempo que ella, cortándole el paso en cada intento que hacía por retomar su camino.

S: **Es una lástima, Berry, pero no puedo hacerlo...** – Le informó con en un tono que denotaba una falsa tristeza. – **Porque me he enterado de que no has recibido ni un granizado en un mes entero. Así que la escuadra y yo estamos aquí para arreglar eso.** – Rachel se sentía cómo una maldita cebra, atrapada por una manada de leones hambrientos, cuando todas las porristas, cada una con un vaso de granizado, la rodearon. – **No lo veas como algo malo, **_**RuPaul**_**, solo estamos...**

Q: **¡****¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Santana?!**– Rachel se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de la pelirosa, quien caminaba hacia el interior del círculo conformado por las _cheerios_.

S: **Simplemente ****recordándole a Berry cuál es su posición en la escuela. Y si me hubieras dejado terminar, te hubieras ahorrado saliva que podrías utilizar en otras cosas. Cómo... No sé... Comerme el coño, por ejemplo.**– Algunas de las porristas se rieron del chiste, mientras Quinn las empujaba para llegar al centro del círculo y sacar a Rachel de ahí. Pero cuando la morena logró salir, fue Quinn la que se quedó adentro.

Q: **No seas inmadura, Santana.** – Le dijo llevándose las manos al rostro, para luego pasarlas por su cabello, en un claro signo de irritación.

S: **¿Inmadura? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte si estoy viendo a "**_**mi novia**_**" defender a la perdedora más grande de ésta escuela, en lugar de apoyarme a mí?** – Colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, justo encima del órgano que bombea sangre. – **Eso me rompe el corazón, Quinn. Así que... Ésta es mi venganza.** –A Rachel se le abrió completamente la boca de sorpresa, cuando vio cómo Quinn era empapada con los fríos granizados, de diferentes colores, que tenían las _cheerios_. La ojiverde sólo pudo quedarse ahí, estática, mientras recibía en baño con las heladas bebidas y las animadoras se reían de ella. – **Y por si no te quedó claro: terminamos, Fabray. Quédate con tu "**_**gnomo**_**".**

* * *

Rachel llevaba veintitrés minutos con cuarentaiocho segundos sentada en la cama de Quinn. Después de lo ocurrido en el pasillo de la escuela, la morocha se ofreció a llevar a la pelirosa hasta su casa. Y después de insistir por unos cuantos minutos, logró estaba mirando las paredes de la habitación, decoradas con posters de _animes_ y videojuegos, mientras esperaba que Quinn saliera de la ducha.

Q: **¿Entretenida?** – Le preguntó a la morena, cuando la vio mirando con detenimiento los fotografías que había colocadas en una repisa.

R: **Sí... Aunque sólo ****un poco.** – Le respondió en un claro tono de burla, pero cuando se giró para verla, se quedó sin aliento:ahí, cerca del marco de la puerta que daba al baño, estaba Lucy Quinn Fabray, secándose la cabellera rosa con una toalla, mientras que otra estaba anudada en su cintura, cubriendo sus partes, aunque su torso estaba totalmente descubierto, dejando su abdomen y sus pechos completamente expuestos.

Q: **Esos estúpidos **_**slushies**_** son muy difíciles de sacar.** – Le comentó, recostándose en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. – **Santana me las pagará...**

R: **No sabía que ella era tu novia.** – Murmuró observándola por el rabillo de su ojo derecho. Quinn negó con la cabeza.

Q: **Santana ****no era mi novia. Sólo decía que estábamos juntas para aumentar su popularidad...** – Luego de un par de segundos, agregó. – **Ella está con Brittany.**– Rachel no supo ni cómo ni porque, pero en cuanto escuchó esas tres frases salir de la boca de su protectora, sintió un inmenso alivio.

R: **Bueno, entonces... Supongo que te debo algo ¿no?** – Le preguntó, acomodándose sobre la cama, para comenzar a besar el muslo izquierdo de la ex-rubia.

Q: **No es necesario que hagas eso... En realidad, no creo que lo que hice, amerite un premio.**

R: **¿Que no lo amerita?** – Preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella, justo encima de la zona que cubría la toalla. – **Recibiste unos diez **_**slushies**_** por mí, Quinn... Te mereces más de lo que siempre te doy...**

La morocha no dejó que la pelirosa digiera aunque sea una sola palabra, pues se inclinó sobre ella para besarla profundamente. No tenían por costumbre besarse, pero cuando lo hacían, casi siempre al finalizar sus "_encuentros_", se daban un pequeño y simple "_beso de despedida_". Pero éste era un beso con todas las letras, mucho más duradero, en el que sus lenguas entraron varias veces en contacto y, tanto en tanto, se escuchaba un ligero jadeo de excitación y placer procedente de alguna de las dos jóvenes.

Al principio, las manos de Rachel se colocaron sobre el abdomen de la ojiverde, para dibujar cómo era su costumbre, imaginarias figuras en el. Y ésta vez, cómo las anteriores, no se olvidó de marcar unos cuantos corazones por aquí y allá. Pero mientras el beso iba aumentando en pasión, las manos de la diva iban en ascenso, al igual que su carrera, hasta que cubrieron los pechos de su guardaespaldas. Los masajeó, los pellizcó y jugó con ellos, al igual que con los rosados pezones, hasta que logró que el miembro de la ex-rubia se irguiera en toda su extensión, presionando así su tomó una de las manos de Quinn, la derecha para ser más exactos, que hasta ese momento había estado acariciando y apretando su muslo, para subirla por el, hasta que los dedos de la pelirosa rozaron el elástico inferior izquierdo sus bragas.

Q: **¿Estás segura de esto?** – Le preguntó, luego de separándose un poco, ya que con las bocas pegadas, mucho no podría haber dicho ¿no? Rachel asintió cómo respuesta, con una alegre y sexy sonrisa en su rostro. – **Bien... Porque no me detendré aunque me lo pidas.** – Aclarado el asunto, Quinn metió su mano en la braga de la morocha, colándola por bajo el elástico principal, para poder acariciarla justo en el centro. Lo primero que hizo fue pasar varias veces sus dedos índice y medio por los oscuros labios, acariciando de vez en cuando el pequeño clítoris, que todavía estaba recubierto por el prepucio. En cuanto la joven de piel blanca notó que toda esa zona comenzaba a lubricarse, enterró los dos dedos anteriormente especificados, dentro de la morena. Una vez que sus nudillos se encontraron con los labios inferiores de su protegida, la ojiverde se concentró en sacarle la mayor cantidad de diferentes gemidos a Rachel, ya sea metiendo y sacando los dedos a una velocidad impresionante, girándolos a favor y en contra de las manecillas del reloj o moviéndolos alternadamente hacía arriba y abajo. – **Quítate el suéter.** – Le murmuró al oído, mientras levantaba un poco esa prenda con su mano desocupada. La morena obedeció la orden de inmediato, quitándose no solo el suéter, sino también la remera que llevaba debajo, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos, que deberían de tener el tamaño promedio de un limón maduro. – **Sin sostén ¿eh? Ya estabas esperando esto ¿verdad?** – Le pregunto mirándola directo a los ojos, antes de ponerse recta, inclinarse hacia adelante y comenzar a chupar, lamer y morder los senos de Rachel.

R: **¡Sí!** – Gimió luego de unos minutos, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo. En ese momento, los dedos de Quinn intentaban llegar hasta el fondo de su "_canal_", abriéndose paso con fuertes empujones para no retroceder nunca, mientras que la boca de la joven rodeaba por completo su teta derecha, que era succionada cómo si la vida de la pelirosa dependiera de ello, y masticada con mucho cuidado.

Q:**Ponte en cuatro.** – Le ordenó, soltando el seno que tenía en la boca para poder hablar, sacando su mano derecha del interior de las bragas de la morena, bajándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie al lado del mueble, para que su protegida pudiera acomodarse mejor. Cuando estuvo sola sobre el colchón, Rachel, en menos de un minuto, se desvistió, sacándose la pollera, las bragas y las zapatillas que usaba, quedándose únicamente con las largas calcetas blancas que llevaba puestas ese día, y se posicionó cómo Quinn le había pedido, con el rostro apuntando a la cabecera de la cama. La ex-rubia se desprendió de la toalla que cubría su cintura y se puso detrás de la morocha, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo y apoyándose en sus codos, para que su cara quedara frente a la vulva de su compañera. – **Tienes un coño muy bonito.** – Le dijo antes de abrirle los oscuros labios inferiores con los pulgares y darle una lamida ascendente y profunda. – **Y delicioso también.** – Durante los siguientes diecisiete minutos, Rachel hizo lo único que podía hacer: aferrarse fuertemente a las sabanas que había debajo de ella, mientras disfrutaba de cada caricia que Quinn le proporcionaba con su lengua. La protectora metió ese órgano lo más adentro que pudo de su protegida, para luego moverlo en todas las direcciones que podía. Si durante el proceso, su nariz se apretaba contra las paredes exteriores de la vagina, lo joven no tenía ningún problema: el aroma de esa parte del cuerpo de su compañera, era cautivador y excitante. Cuando su lengua no pudo aguantar más, la _badass_ se dedico a chupar el clítoris de la diva, cuando el pequeño botón de placer ya estaba muy hinchado y liberado del prepucio que lo cubría. Una vez que su "_asalto oral_" terminó, Quinn se separó de Rachel, poniéndose de rodillas. La morena giró su rostro y la miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo para reclamarle. – **Tranquila. Solo voy a lubricarme un poco.** – Le informó, antes de pasar la punta de su miembro por entre los hinchados labios de la morocha, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo para reunir los jugos de la joven, mientras que la seguía estimulaba cada vez que la cabeza de su pene le acariciaba el clítoris. Cuando juntó suficiente lubricante natural, lo extendió con su miembro, repitiendo estás acciones hasta que logró alcanzar la lubricación que deseaba. Quinn estaba a punto de penetrar a Rachel, pero se detuvo para informarle algo a su compañera. – **No puedo embarazarte.** – Su protegida la miró nuevamente por sobre su hombro, con una clara expresión en su rostro de no comprender lo que le decía. Por eso, la pelirosa agregó lo siguiente. – **Soy estéril.** – La morocha otra vez no supo ni cómo ni porque, pero escuchar eso le provoco que el pecho se le comprimiera un poco. – **Pero si tú quieres, puedo usar condón...**

R:** ¡****No!** – Le dijo con un jadeó, por toda la excitación que recorría su cuerpo – **¡Fóllame ya!** – No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, porque en cuanto cerró la boca Quinn se la introdujo de un solo empujón, tan fuerte, que su rostro quedó hundido en el colchón.

Q: **Estás tan apretada...** – Murmuró para reprimir un gemido de alegría y placer dedos se aferraban cómo garfios a la cadera de la morocha, mientras la embestía casi brutalmente, tratando de concentrarse en proporcionarle el mayor placer que pudiera a Rachel. Para brindarle más estimules sensoriales a su compañera y porque sus podrías necesidades internas se lo pedían a gritos, la joven de piel pálida se inclinó hacia adelante, para morderle el hombro de la morena. Después de dejarle marcados sus dientes en esa área, besó y lamió la línea de su columna vertebral, desde la nuca hasta la mitad de los omóplatos, recibiendo un pequeño ronroneo por parte de la diva cómo respuesta. Luego de hacer eso, llevó su mano izquierda hasta el clítoris de su protegida, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de humedad que encontró en esa área, y comenzó a estimularlo con rápidos círculos ejecutados por sus dedos. – **Toda una maldita vida, Berry...** – Expresó contra el oído de la morena, entre jadeos, mientras la embestía aún más fuerte, si es que eso era posible. Besó y lamió brevemente el lugar en donde la había mordido, antes de agregar. – **Toda una maldita vida estuve esperando para poder hacer esto...**

R: **Quinn... ¡Mierda!** – Murmuró con la voz que le sucedía a Rachel es que no podía dejar de gemir el nombre de la ex-rubia y no estaba en disposición de parar: cada vez que Quinn la embestía para entraba en ella, podía sentir un titánico choque eléctrico en su hinchado y rojo clítoris, que al ser estimulado por los diestros dedos de su compañera, enviaba grandes olas de placer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir cada vez más cerca de su inminente orgasmo.

Q:**Me voy a correr dentro de ti... Y quiero que tú también lo hagas, al mismo tiempo.** – Le dijo tomando el largo cabello de Rachel con su mano derecha, luego de soltar su cintura, y halándolo suavemente, para hacer que la morena le prestara atención. La diva asintió lo mejor que pudo e comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las estocadas de Quinn. Ambas tareas fueron muy difíciles de lograr, ya que su cerebro no funcionaba muy bien que digamos en ese momento: el miembro de la _badass_ llegaba a lugares que el de Puck ni siquiera había llegado a rozar.–** ¡****Aquí viene!** – Gruñó, comenzando a embestirla lenta pero fuertemente. – **Tómalo... ¡Tómalo todo!** – Y con una última profunda penetración, la joven de piel blanca hundió su pene hasta el fondo de la morena, descargando todo el abundante y espeso semen que tenía acumulado dentro de vagina de Rachel se contrajo totalmente en torno al miembro de Quinn cuando su orgasmo la golpeó de lleno, haciendo que su órgano sexual emulara la función de una maquina ordeñadora. Mientras involuntariamente le sacaba todo el "_dulce de leche_" al "_churro_" de la pelirosa, la morena enterró su rostro en el colchón, para así acallar sus gemidos y gritos de placer, mientras sentía cómo Quinn se recostaba en su espalda.

Estuvieron varios minutos en esa misma posición, tratando de regular su respiración y no caer desmayados a causa del gran éxtasis que recorría su ser, al mismo tiempo que juntaban la energía necesaria como para poder moverse y acostarse correctamente. Finalmente, Quinn fue la primera en incorporarse, sacando su totalmente flácido miembro de la vagina de Rachel, gimiendo quedamente de felicidad al ver cómo su semen salía lentamente de la entrada de la morena y se deslizaba por la vulva de ésta, para terminar cayendo en la cama. La _badass_ se recostó, dejándose caer hacia atrás y atrayendo a la diva en su descenso, quien sólo pudo abrazarse a su guardaespaldas femenina, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de ésta, antes de quedarse dormida de inmediato.

Aunque Quinn no cayó presa del cansancio, se quedó ahí, observando a Rachel cómo siempre lo hacía en la escuela, en todos los recitales, en los pasillos o en el auditorio cuando la morocha ensayaba algunas canciones: con admiración, adoración y amor en sus ojos. Y le pelirosa pensó que tal vez, después de estar enamorada de ella desde que tenía unos seis años, ahora por fin tendría una oportunidad de estar a su lado. Tal vez, para siempre...

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el One-shot que no está basado puramente en "pieza por pieza" pero tiene algunos tintes de esa historia.**

**Este One-Shot fue co-escrito con Ouroboros Life (aunque en realidad el titulo, el summary, la trama y la mayor parte del escrito son de el). ¡Gracias!**


End file.
